A Doom With A View (A!)
"A Doom With A View" is the twenty-third episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the fourty-fifth episode overall, as well as the Season finale. Plot -I'm getting some calls from Tony - Mr. Fantastic informed the Avengers walking into their Mansion's meetings room with the Human Torch and the Thing. -What is he saying? - Captain America asked. -Nothing... Nothing at all. He hangs up. - Reed replied as Johnny sat down, resting his legs on the table. -I think Stark is playing with us. - The Storm brother shrugged. -He knows we are worried about them going into our enemy's country... Specially after the Doombots we saw in Asgard... - Reed shook his head. -Hulk agrees. - Hulk said. -Since when do we care, pal? - The Thing shrugged, making the Hulk stand up, ready to hit him. -Hey hey hey, no big guys fight. - Clint Barton said, putting both of his hands in the guys' chests. -Arrow boy saved your rocky ass. - Hulk chuckled meanly. -Ya wish. - Grimm muttered. -Guys, please. - Reed shook his head. -I think we should go to Latveria... - Cap said, looking up at Reed. -Hulk, Black Panther, Hawkeye and the Fantastic Four are going. - -Someone's at the door... - Black Widow said, scratching her head. -It's Agent Coulson. - -I thought you had already left S.H.I.E.L.D.... - Red Hulk looked at Cap. -We don't agree with the lies... But we didn't LEAVE S.H.I.E.L.D., they can have our aid if needed. - Steve replied. -Agent Coulson, do you need something? - He asked after Natasha let him in. -In fact, yes... I will need your help, Captain... - Coulson nodded. -It's the Falcon. He has approached S.H.I.E.L.D. but refuses to talk to anyone but you... - -I see... Well, I can't go now... - Rogers shook his head. -Maybe Natasha could. She's the closest within S.H.I.E.L.D. to me, and I trust her. I'll handle it personally later if it doesn't work. - -Okay, thank you Captain. - Coulson replied, walking out of the Mansion with Romanoff. Once the Avengers and the Fantastic Four arrived in Latveria, they were surrounded by Doombots. Black Panther, using his Vibranium claws destroyed them easily with the help of the other heroes. It wasn't difficult for them to spot Castle Doom, where Iron Man, Wasp and the Invisible Woman were likely to be. -Let's get split. - Captain America suggested. -T'Challa and Ben, Clint and Johnny, Reed, Hulk and I are going to be the Strike Teams. Our goal is Doom's Throne Room. Be ready for anything. - The heroes got split and it wasn't long before they found Doombots. Each team defeated the Doombots that went to them easily, until Lucia von Bardas went to Johnny and Clint. -Flame on! - Johnny shouted, turning into the Human Torch. When von Bardas saw she had no chances, she ran back to Doom's Throne Room, and was followed by the heroes. Every room lead to Doom, so the heroes arrived there practically at the same time. -Oh... Heroes!!! - Doom smirked, before glancing at the three prisoners. -You want to be in the bubbles too? - -I'm not in the mood for jokes, Victor. - Reed said firmly. -Doom isn't either. Von Bardas, to them!!! - Von Bardas obeyed and after turning her arms into laser guns, attacked the heroes. T'Challa got some Vibranium Daggers out of his belt and threw them at the Latverian Prime Minister, weakening her metal body. Doom, not wanting to lose his Prime Minister and right hand pulled the cyborg to him using magic and got off his throne. -Doom will have to take this himself! - Doom said, walking to the heroes. Reed tangled himself around Victor but was shocked by the villain, electrocuting him. Then Black Panther ran to Doom but the Latverian monarch hit his metal head against the Panther's, stunning him and making his green cloak fall back to this shoulders. Hulk tried to attack Doom but was easily pushed against a wall by Victor. Mr. Fantastic sneaked to the room besides the Throne Room, where he found the communications were blocked throughout the whole Latverian territory. -So this is why Tony couldn't complete any call... - Richards murmured, unblocking the communications. When he turned around, he saw himself surrounded by ten Doombots. -Uh oh... - Reed whispered, but the Doombots exploded after being reached by a beam of some kind. -Tony? - He asked the Iron Man armor standing in front of him. -Look outside the window. - The armor replied in the voice of Tony. When Richards looked out of the window he saw hundreds of armors made by Stark. -There's my boys. - The Iron Man armor added and ran back to the Throne Room accompanied by Reed. -What is this trickery?! - Doom exclaimed after seeing Iron Man walk into the room. -Doom does not approve!!! - The Iron Man armor freed the original Tony Stark from his bubble, together with van Dyne and Storm. Doom suddenly found himself surrounded by the heroes, aided by hundreds of Iron Man armors. -Von Bardas!!! The communications!!! - Victor ordered. Lucia von Bardas, in the other room, reactivated the communications block, making the armors fall useless to the ground. -Guys, tactical retreat! - Cap ordered and the heroes quickly got out of the Castle and inside the Quinjet and Fantasti-Car, flying away. -They may have escaped this time... - Von Doom said bitterly. -But next time, Doom will defeat them! There is only Doom!!! - Meanwhile, in the Hydra Base in New York, Baron Strucker, Grim Reaper and Baron Zemo were arguing over who should be HYDRA's Leader. -Shut up, all of you! - the Red Skull said on the other side of the room, looking out of the window. -None of you is the leader. I AM! I have always been and I will always be!!! HAIL HYDRA!!! - Gallery 51_ep_27.png|"I think Stark is playing with us"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 17_ep_27.png|"Hey hey hey, no big guys fight"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 381963_246838002040251_141635639227155_770918_1340603792_n.jpg|"Flame on!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Human_Torch_ADWAV.png|The Human Torch|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 45_ep_27.png|The Human Torch|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 2272280-1333336259086.jpg|Lucia von Bardas|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Shocking.jpg|Dr. Doom vs Mr. Fantastic|link=A Doom With A View (A!) HeadbuttsthePanther.jpg|Dr. Doom vs Black Panther|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Doctor_Doom_withdrawn_hood.png|Dr. Doom ready to take on the Hulk|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomtakescareofHulk.jpg|Dr. Doom after pushing the Hulk away|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 24_ep_27.png|"Tony?"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4f55090b40a04.jpg|"What is this trickery?!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomSurroundedADWAV.png|Dr. Doom surrounded|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_1_Screenshot.JPG|The heroes against Dr. Doom|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Doctor_Doom_closeup.png|"There is only Doom!!!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4daddbc270794.jpg|Hydra Power Struggle|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4d52079c29f87.jpg|"HAIL HYDRA!!!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor von Doom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lucia von Bardas (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Fantastic Four Arc